The Trouble With Trouble
by Kup of Koko
Summary: Bunny only meant it as a joke; just a little something to get back at that little prankster Jack Frost. But he took it too far this time. Contains Fem!Jack Frost and a little 'unrequited love/crush' to spice it up :) One-shot


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so please go a little easy on me! Anyhow, for this story, Jack is a girl. Sorry for those of you who don't like genderbending. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine (Don't I wish!). Characters belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce. The quote belongs to Naomi Judd. I just added it to my story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Trouble with Trouble**

_**The trouble with trouble is that it always starts out as fun. -Naomi Judd**_

* * *

It had started out as a prank. A small bit of fun, really. But the trouble with trouble was that it usually started out as fun.

Of course, that's why E. Aster Bunnymund never thought he'd end up in this type of situation. He didn't have…fun. (well, he just never _admitted _that he did) Yet here he was, hovering outside Jack's room like one of Tooth's mini fairies. All because of a stupid, _stupid _prank.

* * *

"Come _on, _Frostbite! Honestly, ya're so _slow _sometimes!" It was a teasing remark thrown carelessly over his shoulder as he hopped along the trail towards his ultimate prank. The joke he'd spent weeks plotting and planning. It was only early October, but already a light dusting of snow was falling from the sky and coating the forest floor. The setting was perfect. He'd told Jack that he'd found an ice cave in the Canadian wilderness that he wanted to show her. The curious prankster had jumped at the chance. She'd never seen an ice cave before.

"Ohho. So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Jack's narrowed-eyed remark jerked Bunny back from his musings.

"Ya don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." Over time, his once sinister suggestion had softened into a statement that had the feel of an inside joke.

Jack had only grinned in reply and swished her staff behind her to hurry the wind along. Floating lazily aside Bunny, she leaned over and whispered conspiratorially in his ear, _"Are you sure about that?"_

Bunny's wide emerald eyes glazed over as her cool, minty breath fanned against his face, and it took a nearly visible head shake to bring his mind back to the present. Jack continued to smirk, completely oblivious to the effect she had on him.

The Pooka smirked back (well, tried-all he could seem to manage was a shaky smile) and said in what he hoped was a confident voice, "Ah, why wouldn' I be, sheila?"

Jack's sapphire eyes adopted an innocent gleam as they rolled up to gaze at the stormy sky. "Oh, no reason. It's just, you know what they say about racing the wind. It…well, I hate to disappoint you, but it can't be done. Especially by a _kangaroo." _

"Oooo, it. Is. On!" Bunny growled. He shot forward, enjoying the feel of the thick muscles in his strong legs bunch and stretch. It felt so _good _to run! And Jack was the only person who could keep up with him. She'd even beat him once, although there'd been a good deal of ice involved.

As he pulled ahead of the pale girl, Bunny stifled a chuckle. Everything was going according to plan. Just a few steps further and…there!

He screeched to a halt so suddenly that Jack crashed into him. They fell in a tumble of limbs beside the rickety old bridge spanning over a broad expanse of river.

The rabbit could feel his eyes widen as Jack landed with an 'oomph!' on top of him. He was instantly aware-of the way Jack's body curved and molded, fitting perfectly to his, of the fragile bones that crafted her arms and wrists, of the startling pleasure filling him as her delicate fingers fisted in his fur, of how…_tiny _she was. Although he knew otherwise, he couldn't help but marvel at how _vulnerable _she felt, pressed up against him. So, it was only right, natural, even, that he feel a need to protect this breakable creature. In every male, it was ingrained into the subconscious to guard the weak. But it _was _wrong, because Jack _wasn't _weak.

"Surry, mate." the male mumbled, realizing that, not for the first time, Jack had called his name. He slowly unclenched his calloused paws from around the soft, fabric-covered flash of her sides. She flew off him, literally, and landed a few yards away with a bemused expression. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Bunny propped himself up on one elbow and ran a rough pad over his muzzle, trying to regain his bearings. "Yeah. M'fine."

The winter spirit scooped her staff and leaned against the flimsy piece of wood. "Then why'd ya stop?"

"Just…the bridge…" He gestured helplessly at the planks of rotting wood as he scraped himself off the forest path.

Jack laughed. "Aww, come on, Cottontail! Since when did you let some rickety old bridge stop you?"

The 'question'-if you could call it that-had the desired effect. Scowling, Bunny replied, "Since nevah! But I don' exactly want ta be pikcin' moss outa me fur for the next month!"

The girl grinned wickedly. "Then go through those creepy little worm holes of yours."

"_Rabbit _holes. Tunnels, if ya wanna get specific. Sides, that's cheatin'."

"Oh, boo _hoo. _My poor broken heart. Seriously, that's never bothered you before."

"Well, it's botherin' me now."

She rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Here, do you want me to go first?"

The Pooka bit his lip to keep from laughing. "It'd make me feel a mite bettah, yeah."

Holding her staff out for balance, Jack placed one delicate foot on a thick slice of wood, wincing as the rough grains pressed into her thin skin. She took several more steps, walking more confidently as she moved forward over the rushing rapids below. When the sprite had reached the center of the rickety bridge, she turned triumphantly to face her fuzzy companion. "See? Nothing to…"

The rotten wood buckled and Jack plummeted into the water with a loud, girlish squeal.

Bunny was unable to hold in his laughter. Great guffaws burst from deep within him as he doubled over, slapping his knees with over sized paws. "Oh, mate, ya shoulda seen your face!"

There was no answer.

"Frostbite? Jack?"

Still no reply.

"Jackie? Jack? You okay?" The Pooka crept to the edge of the gorge and peered into the dark blue-grey water of the river.

Jack Frost, staff clutched in a white-knuckled fist (of course, her knuckles were _always _white, fist or no), clung to a mossy boulder. She was shivering uncontrollably, eyes fixed something in the distance.

"Jack? Hey, Snowflake, you alrigh'?"

The winder child gave no indication of having heard Bunny. She just stared down the river, seemingly oblivious to everything around her, though a small coating of ice was beginning to grow over the rock.

"Answer me, sheila! Yer scarin' me here."

"Emma." Jack mumbled, then shuddered violently and tugged herself closer to the rock.

"Okayyy, then. Do ya need me to get ya out, Jackie?"

"I'm good." she muttered distractedly.

Bunny allowed a smile to grace his face, now that he knew she was okay. "Aw, man, your expression when you fell in was priceless! I knew I shoulda brought a camera!" He gave a loud chuckle and slapped his furry knee again.

"I hate you." The voice was so quiet that if he hadn't had such big ears, it would have gone completely unnoticed.

He looked down at Jack, and just about wet himself. The look of utter contempt that filled her icy blue eyes turned them to glaciers. The water around her was crackling with ice, accompanied by a thick gust of wind so strong that the Pooka nearly fell over backwards. He winced. He'd forgotten just how powerful the spirit was. It was easy given her size and playful demeanor, but…well, Antarctica hadn't gotten so cold and frozen all by its little ol' lonesome.

Slowly, Jack peeled herself away from her rock, and clumsily treaded to the shore. As soon as her feet touched the carpet of decomposing leaves, the wind swooped back to her, wrapping the girl in a comforting embrace. Jack tipped her head back to look into Bunny's face and he sucked in a startled breath.

Gone were the ice eyes. In their place was the most…_excruciating _expression of hurt the Pooka had ever seen. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of it. "Jack…"

"Why?"

"It was just a joke."

"But I hate water, Bunny, you know that."

"I do, but it was a prank. It was kinda the point."

That was probably the worst thing he could say. Her eyes betrayed the heartbreak she felt as she forced a very convincing smile to her lips. "I think I'll go back to Santoff Claussen. See…I'll see you later, Bunny." A chilly north wind-swept through the air and she was gone.

"Wait! Jack, WAIT! It was just…"The Guardian of hope sighed as she disappeared into the clouds. "It was just a joke."

The snow, coming down with gusto, showed no sign of having heard him.

* * *

So, that was how Bunnymund ended up here, wringing his paws and pulling out his fur like the nervous wreck he was.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed off the walls, grating on the Pooka's already frazzled nerves as the owner drew nearer. "Bunny! What nice surprise! What brings you here to Pole?" North bellowed as he rounded the corner, rubbing grease of his giant hands with an already black rag.

Bunny's hind paw thumped anxiously against the marble tiles, accidentally opening up a tunnel or two. "I think I may have sorta messed up. Kind of."

One bushy eye brow twitched. "Made mistake? And you admitting this as fact? Who are you and what have you done wiv Bunny?"

The Pooka rolled his eyes. "Yes, 'made a mistake'. With Frostbite, actually."

North's laughing blue eyes immediately turned serious. Everyone knew the old Cossack thought of the Guardian of Fun as a daughter. "What have you done wiv Jack?"

"Er…" Bunny glanced at Jack's door, not wanting her to overhear the ensuing conversation.

The Guardian of Wonder nodded in understanding. "Let us valk, eh?"

Bunny couldn't help but sigh in relief as the two began trotting down the corner.

"So, what happen wiv Jackie?" North questioned as they turned the corner. Bunny smiled wearily. The big man had never been one to beat around the bush.

"Well, she's always prankin' me, see, and I though' for once I could give 'er a taste of 'er own medicine. So…" and with those words, Bunny began the long tale.

North gave a nod, seeming to himself, as Bunny finished up. "I see." He murmured softly, stroking his beard.

"You see what?" Bunny snapped out, his foot beginning to beat against the floor as they came to a stop. For a man who was usually so blatant, North sure could be cryptic.

Instead of answering, the Russian asked, "Do you know how Jack became spirit?"

Bunny blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting _that. _"…No. No. She's nevah volunteered any information, and I've nevah pried."

North nodded again. "Well, Jack didn't become spirit in…usual way. See, she had family once. Her father was shepherd and lived in Burgess with Jack, her mother, and her sister. Poor, but happy. Jack was local troublemaker, but very good wiv village children. Her sister adored her." A smile ghosted across North's rugged face, tugging at the corners of his full lips. "Jack say she teased sister to no end."

Bunny chuckled. "Sounds like Jack, alrigh'."

North barked a laugh. "Yes. Yes, it does. Vell, one day, Jack took her sister-Emma, zat was her name-ice skating."

Sudden realization dawned on Bunny. "Jack's pond."

"Da. That is where Jack took Emma. It was only late November, but there'd been several snowstorms already. Jack thought it be safe." North heaved a sigh. "But wasn't. Ice was too thin. Emma skated out first, but ice creaked under her. So, Jack took staff, grabbed Emma round waist, and yanked her to shore." The big man mimed the actions, nearly falling over in the process. Bunny gave a dry chortle as he grasped the man's arm to bring him back to balance.

"But," North continued, holding up a finger and trying to maintain a shred of his dignity, "the momentum pushed Jack into center of pond. Ice broke, Jack drowned. Rest, you know."

"WHAT?! She _died?! _Just like that, huh?"

"Not everyone have happy ending."

"I know, but…wow. So _that's _she was so scared of the water…oops."

North raised an eyebrow. "Yes. _Oops." _

"I…wow." Bunny pressed his paws to his eyes. "I need to go apologize. I need to go right now." He turned and began to hop back the way they came, but North grabbed him by the ears.

"Bunny. Iz one in morning." He said a voice that Bunny often heard him use on unruly elves and naughty children.

"So?"

"So Jack be asleep."

The Pooka snorted. "I'll bet she's not, I mean, come on, mate! This is _Jack Frost _we're talkin' about here! The Guardian of _Fun_? I'll bet she nevah goes to sleep before three!"

North processed this for a moment, then dipped his head in agreeing acknowledgment. "Good point."

Bunny grinned and sprinted to Jack's door as fast as his legs could carry him-meaning he was there in about 1.7 seconds. Taking a deep, calming, breath, he fisted a paw and knocked lightly on the door.

There was a squeak and a muffled thump. Bunny could just picture Frostbite falling off her bed, and had to stifle a laugh at the image.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Jack. Her short white hair was…messier than usual (if that was even _possible), _flared out in disheveled spikes. She was wearing an over sized t-shirt advertising some singer called 'Daughter' (Jack_ raved _about her at every meeting the Guardians had) and an _extremely_ small pair of cerulean boy shorts. Bunny bit his lip to stop his jaw from dropping. He'd never seen Jack in anything other than her hoodie and breeches and he had to admit, he was liking the change. Though, he was having trouble keeping his eyes trained on her face and ignoring those impossibly gorgeous long legs.

Jack gazed up at him at him with sleepy eyes. "Bunny?" she asked, stifling a yawn. "Is something wrong? I need my beauty sleep ya know, so it'd better be nothing short of Pitch coming back and destroying us all. Is this heaven?" She tacked on, looking around curiously.

The Guardian of Hope flinched. He'd been so _sure _that she'd be awake. "No, it's nothing like that."

She shot him a lethargic look that screamed (rather sarcastically), _"Then…why'd ya wake me up, you big idiot?"_

Bunny took a deep breath, whiskers twitching with apprehension. "I just came ta…apologize."

Jack placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. "You? _Apologize? _For what?"

He blinked, startled. "For droppin' ya through the bridge."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, it's fine. I'll get you back laaaaaaaahhhhhhter." She gave another violent yawn.

"No, it's not fine. I'm jus'…I'm so surry. I…I didn' know 'bout your sister."

A flicker of grief darted through her eyes, but she gave a small pout and a noncommittal shrug. "It…it was a long…" she paused, taking a deep breath and covertly grappling with her emotions, "It was a long time ago. I need to get over my fear of…of water."

"Ya don' seem surprised."

She shot him a confused look. "About what?"

"That I know 'bout Emma."

The winter spirit offered another shrug. "Well, I told North, and _he _told Tooth-if she didn't already know-and _she _told Sandy, and, well, I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them told _you." _She gave a mischievous grin. "I'd be worried if you _didn't _know. You know how North gossips."

Bunny grinned back as Jack leaned against the doorway and asked casually, "So I take it there _wasn't _an ice cave?"

The Pooka could feel himself turn tomato red under his fur. "Uh…no. No."

"Ah well." Jack sighed, pushing away from the oak. "I've always wanted to see one." She yawned. "I think I'll be going back to bed now. But don't you worry, Bun-Bun, I'm gonna get you back and it'll be the best prank _ever." _The imp gave him a wink, and darted behind her door.

Bunny stared at the closed door for several shocked seconds. _Bun-Bun? _He groaned and ran a paw over his ears. Hopefully, Jack wouldn't remember any of this after she woke up, but he knew from experience that it wasn't bloody likely. It looked like Bun-Bun was here to stay.

A sudden thought crossed his mind and he frowned at the large brass doorknob with its intricate carvings. Though the feeling disturbed him slightly, he wished, for the fraction of a second, that Jack hadn't forgiven him. That she'd ranted and raged, and smacked him around, then ignored him for a week or two. But instead, she'd smiled that smile, and he knew everything was better. The winter sprite was so willing forgive that it scared him. It could most likely be attributed to her 300+ years alone, but how she'd gotten the trait wasn't his concern. Someone could really hurt her, what with her being so…_trusting. _Why, he was willing to bet a whole Easter's worth of goggies that if Pitch showed up, right then and there, and apologized, she'd forgive him in a heartbeat. It worried him.

* * *

**Finito!**

******Hmm...those last few lines give me an idea...maybe you'll be seeing more of me in the future. :)**

**Well, I hope y'all liked it. Even though I made Jack a girl, I tried to keep her personality as much like the normal Jack's as possible. What did you think? Constructive criticism is appreciated; I know my writing isn't all that great.**


End file.
